The present invention relates to the field of load balancing and, more particularly, to user facing load balancing via virtual machine synchronization.
In today's mobile computing environment, users often interact with multiple computers to perform work and life activities. For example, many users interact with a work computer (e.g., company owned) and a personal computer (e.g., user owned) during a daily experience. Many times, synchronization between these multiple devices must be manually configured and/or manually performed before the devices are synchronized. This process can be time consuming and error prone, due to user error, network bandwidth limitations, and/or computing resource limitations.
In many instances, when a computer operating system crashes any unsaved data is potentially lost and unredeemable. Current solutions permit the user to restart the operating system and the operating system and/or the user can attempt to identify the problem. Frequently, these crashes are erratic and are difficult to circumvent, resulting in persistent crashes and lost data. This experience results in an unsatisfactory and frustrating episode for the user.